Technical Field
The present invention relates to garment hangers, especially to hangers that are configured to hold a vest.
Background of the Invention
Life vests (also known as life jackets) and ski vest are prone to falling off traditional hangers. Thus, several manufacturers have developed hangers designed for life vests, wetsuits and other marine wear. For example, HangPro (San Diego, Calif.) sells the HANGPRO hanger on its website (www.thehangpro.com) and on www.amazon.com. The HANGPRO includes a long, flat main frame, an arm extending from the main frame, a hook attached to the arm, and an open end. It has been found that, while it is relatively easy to place a life vest on the HANG-PRO, the HANGPRO is very prone to tipping because the weight of the hanger is not evenly distributed due to the fact that there is much more weight on the side of the hanger with the arm than on the side with the open end. Underwater Kinetics (Poway, Calif.) sells a hanger under the name SUPER BC HANGER for snorkeling vests and other marine equipment that includes a main frame, a left end curving slightly from the main frame, a right end curving slightly from the main frame, a hook extending vertically upwards from the center of the main frame, and a bottom support extending from the bottom of the main frame. It has been found that a life vest is prone to sliding off the Underwater Kinetics hanger, which is due to, among other things, the fact that the main frame is relatively long and the left and right end curve upward a very short distance. In addition, the Underwater Kinetics hanger is very heavy.
Thus, there is need for new hangers for holding vests and other garments.